Don't Go
by Harry J.B
Summary: Songfic One-Shot. Sonic's only vhild, his daughter Sara is leaving for a concert and Sonic is worried he will lose her forever, can he let go and let her live her life?


_**Hello everyone, umm...before we begin I'd like to mention that the inspiration for this one-shot came from my little sister, she's growing up so quickly and I know one day I'm going to say goodbye, I don't want to say goodbye, but I know I have to.**_

_**I love you, little sis :)**_

_**The song is "Ready Set Don't Go" by Billy Ray Cyrus.**_

_**I fixed an age typo (Sonic was meant to be 40 not 30).  
**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**DON'T GO**_

_**by Blackthorn 2009**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sonic The Hedgehog...a name known by millions, a hero who never lost his temper, never cried, never broke down. If only those fans could see him now, he was now 40 years old and had married his 'stalker' Amy Rose, they had a daughter named Sara, who was now packing to leave for a trip to Toronto, to do a performance, because, you see, Sara Rose is part of a girl rok band, Black Roses.

Sonic was suprised at how quickly his little girl had grown, and now, she was 18 and going on a trip on her own for the first time, and, he was scared, his heart was thumping violently and he was sweating, the ffear wasn't what could happen to her but that, he realized he was losing his daughter, she was blooming, and soon, she'd have her own life.

He should be happy, but he wasn't he felt like hugging her and screaming at her not to go. But he didn't, and he waved her off at the airport with Amy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, we love you Canada!" Sara shouted out as her show ended and the crowed screamed happily at the band, and just as Sara prepared to leave a guitar went off.

The strums were short but rythymic, a sad melody from the pianist, Dave. Sara was confused, she didn't even know the song!

Her eyes widened, however as the audience screamed and Sonic walked on stage.

_**She's gotta do, what she's gotta do,**_

_**And I've gotta like it or not.**_

Sonic walked over to his own daughter his voice low and soothing as tears hung dangerously from his eyes, he grabbed her gloved hand, rubbing into the black velvety material.

_**She's got dreams to big for this town,**_

_**And she's gotta give them a shot.**_

Sonic smiled as Sara began to tear up, she wiped her eyes. The crowd was quiet as they watched the emotional moment between the two.

_**Whatever they are.**_

Sonic kissed his daughter's forehead and continued. Brushing her hair as Sara's friends copied the melody.

_**Looks like she's all ready to leave,**_

_**Nothing left to pack.**_

Sara sniffed, her eyes red as her father just continued to sing, he held her closer.

_**There's no room for me in that car,**_

_**Even if she asked me to tag along.**_

Sonic sighed and then continued his voice getting a bit louder.

_**God, I gotta be strong.**_

Sonic raised Sara's hands, which held her mic. Sara began to sing with her dad.

_**You're (SARA: I'm) at the starting line of the rest of your(My) life,**_

_**And you're(I'm) ready as you've(I've) ever been.**_

_**Got the hunger and the stars in you're(My) eyes,**_

_**The prize is hers(Mine) to win.**_

_**She's(I'm) waiting on my(Your) blessings before she(I) hit that open road.**_

Sonic sings the next part on his own.

_**Baby, get ready, get set don't go.**_

Suddenly the screen started showing clips of Sonic, Amy, and Sara. Now Sara knew her dad had planned this.

_**She says things are falling into place, feels like they're falling apart.**_

_**I painted this big old smile on my face, to hide my broken heart.**_

_**If only she knew.**_

Sonic made a small sniff as he looked as the screen showed Sonic cradling a baby Sara, the audience 'Aww'd'.

_**This is where I don't say, what I want so bad to say,**_

_**This is where I want to, but I won't get in the way.**_

Sonic and Sara looked at each other again.

_**Of you and your dreams,**_

_**And spreading your wings.**_

Sonic moved away from Sara slightly, causing the girl to try and run to him, but he shook his head.

_**You're at the starting line of the rest of your life,**_

_**As ready as you've ever been.**_

_**Got the hunger and the stars in your eyes,**_

_**The prize is yours to win.**_

_**You're waiting on my blessings before you hit that open road.**_

_**Baby, get ready, get set...**_

Sonic breathed deeply.

_**Go.**_

"Dad!" Sara shouted as he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara ran at her father as he was about to leave for home. Amy was there with him. Sara cried into her dad's chest.

"It's ok, baby, you've got to go to Miami and end your tour. You have to grow up, spread your wings." Sonic said sadly, near tears even.

"I know, but no matter what happens, you'll always be my daddy." She said, as she started to calm down.

"And you will always be my little baby girl." Sonic said and hugged her, the two cried and Amy had to wipe her eyes.

"Come on then, honey. We love you, Sara, we'll be at home when you come back, baby!" Amy called as Sara let go of her dad and walked off to her terminal. "She's grown up so fast." Amy said sadly.

"Yeah." Soni said, as he wiped his tears away. "We raised her good."

"We sure did."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_***sniff* Aww, man I promised myself I wouldn't cry! *sobs***_

_**See you guys later!**_

_**R&R!!!**_

_**Also, thanks for the reviews, dudes!  
**_


End file.
